Sara's True Love
by sara-rocks
Summary: femeslash sara/other my first story please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

From: 

To:

Date:  01/05/06

_Dear Cat,_

_I've got some fantastic news for you!! I'm coming back. Yah! I've missed Vegas so much, and of course I've missed you guys even more. I haven't told the boys yet, nor Sara so you have to promise to keep your yap shut! Lol. _

_Grissom knows, he's the one who's encouraged me to come back, offering me my old job back. I just hope that my welcome home is just that, welcome (sigh). I know Nicky will be excited, we're almost as close as you and I. I'm sure War will be happy, even if its only because YOU are happy (yes I know all about it, your sister loves to tell me lots!!), Greg will be Greggo, excited and horny. Lol. _

_I am more worried about Sara's reaction. I just wish when I left it was on better terms. Now you know why I never told her?? I just hope after 12 months she's over whatever it was that had her seriously pissed off with me. And no, I'm not over my little problem involving her yet either……_

_Anyway cuz, don't tell Linds either. She's my biggest surprise. So I'll email you the flight info so you can pick me up. It's just over two weeks away._

_Love you cuz,_

_Kody._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two and a half weeks after sending my cousin that email, I was mid-air on the way back to Las Vegas, home. I was very shocked when Gil Grissom rang me two months ago, offering me back my position as CSI in the number 2 lab in the world, Las Vegas Crime Lab. I didn't even really want to leave a year ago, but things became just too much for me there with a certain CSI. I guess it wouldn't have been too bad if I wasn't in love with said CSI. Yes, Sara Sidle had me in a headlock with those chocolate eyes, that sexy frown on her face when she concentrates, those heavenly legs that just went on forever, and her smile. Oh god I miss that smile, the gorgeous gap between her teeth that she hates. Then of course there was the beauty underneath. Her sense of humour, the intelligence, the mystery and everything else. Yes, I was in love with Sara Sidle. And she hated me. She told me she did, well I'm sure the whole lab heard her in the process, four weeks before I left. She wouldn't look at me or speak to me since her outburst and I felt the only way I could move on was to leave. I guess I deserved it.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Las Vegas. We hope you enjoy your stay here and hope your flight with us was relaxing and enjoyable…" I tuned out as I stared out the window, welcoming the sights of all the neon lights below me. A wave of satisfaction swept over me, home. Half an hour later I was pulling my bags off the carousel, impatiently throwing them on a trolley. I just wanted to find my cousin and get my bear hug from her daughter. Catherine Willows is the one who introduced me to forensic science when I turned up on her doorstep with no where else to go. That was eight years ago, a 21 year old physics student who had been kicked out of home. I searched the crowd for a familiar face but the one I found was not the one I expected.

_6 years ago_

"_Hi, you must be Kody Willows, I'm Sara Sidle, Grissom's friend. He's brought me in to investigate the Holly Gribbs case," a hand reached out to shake mine and all I could do was stare at that smile. My heart stopped still and I just stared. She must've been getting embarrassed and I just stood there and blushed, quickly releasing my hand from the tender grip._

"_Um…yeah…uh…hi. Sorry, I gotta run…uh…test results to pick up…yeah," I blushed bright red. I quickly ran off before making a bigger fool of myself, cursing myself the whole way to the women's bathroom. The first moment I laid eyes on Sara Sidle, I knew I was in trouble._

"Kody, is that you?" I snapped out of my hazy state and just stared. My cousin would not have done this to me, I'm sure.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" I managed to squeak out, feeling the heat rising up to my cheeks.

"I could say the same about you, I'm going to kill her!"

'_You and me both honey,' _I thought to myself knowing that Cat was going to have a lot of explaining to do. I forced myself to smile but inside I was falling apart. Guess she's still pissed off with me

"Well come on then, better get you back to the lab, Catherine's orders to bring the gorgeous CSI back there, guess she was talking about you," Sara muttered turning away from me so I couldn't see her face.

The drive to the lab was quiet and awkward, the silence threatening to suffocate me. _It's been a year for chrissake, whatever I did cannot be that bad._

"So, how have you been?" I asked quietly, looking at my hands that were fidgeting with my phone. I felt her glance over at me, I realised I was holding my breath.

"Good, you?" I let the air exhale quickly but quietly, and stole a sideways glance at the woman I'd been in love with for over six years.

"Alright." Yep, there it was again, that golden silence. I lay my head back on the head rest and sighed, wondering if I should just find out what the hell her problem was with me so that we could sort it out or just let it go.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Sara, what the hell did I do wrong? I know it wasn't because of me asking Greggo to make my test results a priority that got you all worked up you had to shout to the whole of Vegas that you hated me, or was it just that?" I saw her grip the steering wheel tighter that her knuckles were turning white.

"No, it wasn't that. Look, it's nothing ok, don't worry about it," she muttered more to herself then to me.

"Don't worry about it? You wouldn't speak to me for ages, even when I told you I was leaving, you didn't even say goodbye. I thought we were better friends then that. Don't get me wrong, I know you and I were never 'chummy' mates, but still, not even goodbye?" _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry_ I was telling myself.

"Did you leave because of that?" _Are you blind? No, I left because I was in love with you! And you call yourself observant._

"No, I had another job offer, felt like a change," No way was I going to let her think otherwise. She just nodded and smirked. God she infuriates me sometimes.

"We're here, come on, no doubt Catherine has gathered everybody together to throw you a little party," she snorted before getting out of the car but not without a sideway glance in my direction. I just shook my head, well at least she's talking to me, sorta.

"KODY!" I turned and found myself face to face with Lindsay Willows, splitting image of her mother.

"Hey baby!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around the 12 year old.

"Omigod! You're back!"

"Sure am, surprise! God I missed you so much! Hey Nancy-baby," I let go of the bubbly soon-to-be-teenager and turned to her aunt, my other cousin.

"Hey there Kode, welcome back, so this is why Cat wanted us to come visit her at work tonight huh," Nancy hugged my tightly.

"Yep, so where's the rascal?" I asked looking past Nancy looking for her son.

"Jeremy is at a sleepover with one of his friends, he's so not going to believe that you're here, this is so cool," Lindsay answered before her aunt had a chance to.

"Can't wait to see him either, so shall we head in? No doubt Cat is wondering what happened to me, especially seeing that Sara has already gone in," I didn't miss the amused look that Nancy threw my way and I glared at her to shut up. She started laughing shaking her head as I just sighed.

_12 months earlier_

_I stood in the break room nervously looking at everyone as they waited for me to make my announcement. Nick was fidgeting with the folder in front of him, Warrick just stared looking almost as nervous as me, Greggo sipping his famous 100-a-bag coffee that everyone loved to steal when he wasn't looking, Cat almost in tears knowing what was coming, Grissom just looking like Grissom and Sara, well she was reading a forensic journal not seeming to care that I was going to make the biggest announcement of my life._

"_Um, I've handed in my resignation. I'm going to Australia to further my studies and I was offered a job in a science lab out there, I leave in two days. I'm sorry I'm only telling you this now, but I didn't want any of you trying to change my mind. I'm going to miss you all, but who knows maybe I'll be back before you know it," I shrugged looking down. I couldn't stand seeing the hurt and disappointed looks in my colleagues, no my __**families**__, eyes. All except Sara of course. If I didn't know better I would've thought that she didn't hear me, but _

_I saw the sharp intake of breath she took when I said the word \leaving'. Was that regret? Or happiness? _

I stood in the break room and cleared my throat. Everyone turned away from Grissom and just stared.

"I'm back!" I smiled. There was a sudden rush as everyone jumped up to get their hugs and kisses. All except Grissom and Sara.

"My God, look at you, all sexy and gorgeous as ever," Greg chirped like he was high on drugs, or maybe that was just his coffee.

"Glad to see you're still your charming self Sanders," I winked at the youngest member of my weird family. He just blushed which made me laugh.

"Hey kid, great to see you back. I missed you, had to keep Nick entertained myself," Warrick said in his usual cool self trying to hide his emotions but his eyes showed the joy he was feeling.

"Good to see you War, thanks for all the emails and updates on things," I felt my eyes water before turning to my best friend, Nicky, "oh come here you!" Nick crushed me in the biggest death hug I'd ever had.

"Don't ever leave me again. Decomp is torture without you. I missed you so much," Nick's tears slid down to join mine wasted on the floor.

"Oh Nicky, stop making me cry." I looked across the room to Sara and noticed that she was pissed off at seeing Nick and I in such an intimate embrace. I guess to the outsider it would look more serious then what it was, but no, Nicky and I were the best of friends and that was all. He was like my favourite brother.

_Why should she care anyway?_

"So when is it my turn?" I shifted my gaze to my cousin, the closest person to me in the whole world and stepped away from Nick to open my arms to my mentor.

_8 or so years ago_

"_Kody, what are you doing here? Are you here for a holiday?" I glanced up to see my cousin who had changed so much since I seen her last. A dancer turned CSI, gorgeous with strawberry blonde hair. Hiding behind her legs was her 4 year old daughter that I had never met._

"_Cat, I need your help," I said quietly as the tears started creeping out. I looked down at the ground again._

"_Oh honey, come in, quickly, tell me what's wrong," her concern just made me cry even more if that were possible. I fell into her arms, we were never that close but Aunty Lily and her two daughters were the only other family I had other than my parents in Australia._

"_Mum and Dad have disowned me, I didn't know where else to turn, I'm sorry," I clung to her and she stroked my hair. Cat and I had always communicated through letters, photos, phone calls and when it became more readily available, email._

"_What? No! Oh honey, its ok, talk to me, tell me everything," Cat soothed. And I poured my heart out. I liked girls, not boys. To my parents, that's like killing their best friend, not acceptable. So I got on the next plane out of Australia to somewhere where I would be accepted. Catherine just held me and listened, and let me move in with her and her daughter._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Oh darling," I heard Cat whisper in my ear, "we all missed you so much, ALL of us." I think there was a hidden meaning behind the emphasis on her words but I'll have to question her later about that, seeing as Ecklie has just walked in.

"Well well well, look what the cat's dragged back," he smirked.

"Ecklie," I nodded releasing myself from Cat's grasp.

"So, you're back then?"

"Yep," I could see everyone practically holding their breath around me. Ecklie and I never got along very well, but I was "a damn fine investigator and the lab needs me" so the relationship between the lab director and myself was kept civil at most times. Other times we blew up at each other, in a big way.

"OK, um, good. Back to work everyone," and with that he walked out.

"Phew, jeez girl, you're the only one that he's scared of, what did you do to him?" Warrick laughed.

"That's for me to know, and if you know what's good for you, you'll never find out," I said as I patted him on the back to show that I was not serious.

"Well you all heard the man, back to work. Kody, you'll have a few days to settle in before you start back, but I'm really glad you're back."

"Thanks boss, good to be back. I guess I'll get Nancy to take me home, I'll see ya'll later. Cat, I'll have breakfast cooked for you hun."

"In that case, count me in!" Greg smiled.

"Me too," Nicky put his hand up.

"War? Sara? You guys in? Boss?"

"Sure, no probs," Warrick said.

"Um, maybe next time," Sara said then quickly rushed out of the room.

"I'll be back in a sec," I excused myself and followed Sara out. I know this might seem a little crazy but I just got to settle whatever it is that is going on between Sara and I, and I think I should do it before I start back working here. I don't want the same hostility that was there before I left. I want us to start on a new slate, I want us to be friends if I can't have anything more. I hate that I'm in love with this woman, even after all the crap she puts me through sometimes. But I'll be giving as good as I receive, I won't take any more of the hurtful words.

"Sara, wait please," I caught up to Sara as she was heading into the parking lot.

"What?"

"We really need to talk, don't you think?" I stood my ground, didn't wince at her shortness.

"Why? What's there left to say?"

"Maybe why you seem to hate me so much? What the hell did I do?" _Ok, I can see that this is going to turn into a screaming match and the entrance of the car park is not the best place for this. _ I grabbed Sara's arm and pulled her over to her car. I pulled out my ciggies and lit one before continuing.

"Look Sara, I can't do this. If you're not going to tell me what the hell I've done then I'm not going to be able to fix this problem."

"You seriously have not figured it out?" _Shit, she sounds mad. Is it wrong that it turns me on a little? Oh good god, if she comes any closer I don't know if I'd be able to contain myself._

"Figured what out? One minute you were fine, everything was good, then the next, you just blew up at me, out of the blue, no warning, nothing. What the hell am I supposed to have figured out?" _I can do mad too, but dear god, those lips. Stop it Kody, you'll just make things worse. Concentrate._

"Just forget it, I'm outta here." I just stood there and watched her get in her car and drive off. I'm nowhere closer to finding out what her problem is. I think I'll talk to Cat and find out if she knows anything that she just hasn't told me yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

--

A few weeks later I was well and truly settled back in work, already working overtime, living at the lab again, yep, just like old times. Ah, it's great to be back. One thing is that Grissom hasn't yet assigned Sara and I to a case together. Maybe he's being cautious, but that all came to an end tonight.

"Nick, you and Warrick got a 419 at the Tangiers. Cath, you're with me, multiple over in Summerlin. Sara, you and Kody have a 419 in the desert."

"Er, Griss, I'm sure I can handle it solo, Kody could help you guys out yeah?" _Guess she's not keen to be left alone with me just yet, seriously, I'm not going to bite her._

"No Sara. You and Kody will work this together. If you don't know what together means, I suggest you look it up in the dictionary before you leave. Right that's it, if anyone needs any extra help, Greg is on call." Sara muttered something under her breath as she took the assignment slip off Grissom. Guess he's in the dog house with her for a bit.

"Good luck," Nicky whispered as he and Warrick took off.

"Thanks bro," I muttered as I gathered my kit and followed Sara out.

"Hey Sara, check this out. What does this look like to you?" I called focusing my camera on what looked like blood 30 metres from the victim.

"That looks like blood, but how did it end up here?"

"My question exactly."

"Well photograph, document and get a sample, we'll check it against the victim when we get back to the lab," Sara said before walking away.

"Right, thanks for the reminder on how to do my job," I muttered.

"I heard that, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I'm sorry ok, good find," _Whoa, wait a minute. Did she just apologise to me? Sara Sidle apologising, man I wish the guys were here to hear that one. _ "You tell anyone I complimented you, I'll deny it." _Yep, there it was._

"As if I'd tell the guys anything about you, the way you been treating me lately, they wouldn't believe me anyway."

"And here we go again," Sara put her hands on her hips.

"Get over yourself," I muttered and walked to put the evidence I collected into the car.

"Kody!" Sara called.

"No Sara, I'm sick of fighting, I'm sick of all this, so until you're ready to tell me what the hell your problem is with me, then leave me alone," _I will not cry, not in front of her. She cannot see how much it hurts me._

"Kody, stop. Please!" I stopped where I was but didn't turn around.

I could hear Sara walking up behind me. I took a few deep breaths to get my temper and emotions under control. She put her hand on my arm and turned me around. I felt my skin tingle where she touched me and felt a blush try making its way to the surface.

"Look, I'm just not ready to talk just yet. I promise, soon I will tell you ok. This is exactly why I asked Grissom not to pair us up. I guess he felt it was time we tried to sort this out. Can I just ask you to give me more time, please?" Sara looked as if she was trying to control her emotions too. _Why is she giving me all these mixed signals. The guys all told me that Sara was just not the same after I left. All mopey, working way too much, wasn't eating properly, drinking more. But when she is around me, she's just always so angry at me. Does she know how I feel about her? God I hope not!_

"Well what if I am ready? Sara," I sighed, "look, just forget about it, let's get back to work before Grissom sends a search party."

"Kody, thank you. All I ask is for a bit of time," I looked into her eyes and became confused. Usually Sara hides her emotions but she seems to be having a little trouble doing that right now. _Was that lust? No, you're imagining it Kody, snap out of it._

"Whatever."

"Yo Kody, Cat's looking for you," Warrick said on his way out as Sara and I got back from our crime scene.

"Thanks War, catch up with you at breakfast yeah?" I said.

"Sure thing, usual place, usual time. I'll page if we don't make it back in time ok. See ya," he said as he took off with a wave.

"Bye," I muttered shaking my head laughing. At least the boys around here still spoke to me nicely, speaking of boys, I better get these results into the evidence vault and see if Nicky was around to remind him about our breakfast date. As I neared 'my' lab, I heard a commotion coming from Grissom's office. Not one to eavesdrop I kept on walking, until I heard my name coming from behind that door. I stopped and pretended to be reading a file I was carrying to try and see who was in there yelling about me and what exactly was being said. But before I had a chance to hear anything, the door flung open and Sara stormed out. I braved a quick glance into the office to see that Grissom was seriously pissed. _Oh dear, looks like we're all in for a shit night._

"Kody, I've been looking for you, what's wrong? You look like you just seen a ghost or something," my cousin caught up to me as I continued on my journey to get into the lab to finish some paperwork while waiting for the test results to come back on our evidence.

"Hey Cat, no ghost. Just a very pissed off female co-worker and an even more pissed off boss. I've just never seen either of them so angry. Want to grab a coffee?"

"Sure, we'll take it to my office, I need to talk to you about something."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hey Linds, what you doing?" I was babysitting my little cousin on my night off and I found her hunched over in front of the computer.

"Just chatting to some mates, I'm logging off in a minute. Oh and Sara is online, if you wanna talk to her," Lindsay said.

"She is huh, hmm, tell you what Linds, don't log off just yet, I might have a chat to Sara. So you get along well with her hey?"

"Yeah, she helped me with my maths work while you were gone. Did you know she's like a genius?"

"Sure do darl, bet you talk to her about everything," I smiled.

"You two are as bad as each other. Sara is always asking stuff about you, and you are asking me stuff about Sara, if I didn't know any better…"

"I dare you to finish that sentence young lady!" I threatened smiling.

"Whatever, I'm going to brush my teeth and then going to bed. Night Kody," Linds gave me a kiss and hug before hurrying out of the study.

"Night baby," I muttered before sitting down, wondering how I should do this conversation with Sara. _Should I pretend I'm Lindsay or let her know that it's really me._

**LilLindsay:**Hey Sara.

**SillySara: **Hey there Linds, how you doing?

**LilLindsay:**It's not Linds.

**SillySara:**Oh Cath, I thought you were at work?

**LilLindsay:**Wrong again.

**SillySara:**Kody?

**LilLindsay**:Yeah.

**LilLindsay:**You still there?

**SillySara:**Yeah, sorry.

**LilLindsay:**Guess you don't really wanna talk to me then huh?

**SillySara:**It's not that. I do wanna talk to you. I'm just not really sure what to say.

**LilLindsay**:It's ok, I'm not here to fight. Just bored now that Linds has gone to bed.

**SillySara:**Ah, so you're babysitting then. Guess you can't go out then huh?

**LilLindsay:**I don't go out much anyway. Not big on the whole going out thing, you?

**SillySara:**Nah. I'm bored too, Grissom sent me home. Too much overtime. LOL.

**LilLindsay:**Bully. So I heard a rumour awhile back about you two, a little romance.

**SillySara:**You didn't strike me as the type to listen to rumours. But no, never. I had a thing for him ages ago but nah, I reckon we're just good friends. So what about your love life? I know you don't have much time seeing as you're as bad as I am with overtime, but what about back in Australia?

**LilLindsay:**Trust me, you don't wanna know.

**SillySara:**Oh come on, tell me.

**LilLindsay:**You'll probably freak out, and only my family knows so I kinda don't really wanna say anything.

**SillySara:**Please? Please please please?

**LilLindsay:**Ok, there was someone but it was just a fling sort of thing.

**SillySara:**Ah, he was married?

**LilLindsay:**She was.

**SillySara:**Oh, so that's your secret? You like girls?

**LilLindsay:**Yeah and I can't believe I just told you that. Guess that's why hiding behind a computer makes things seem easy.

**SillySara:**I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about.

**LilLindsay:**I'm not worried about that. It's just lately our "relationship" has been really strained and now I've probably just strained it even further.

**SillySara:**No, seriously I'm fine with it. Can I ask you something though?

**LilLindsay:**You can ask, I can't guarantee an answer though.

**SillySara:**Ok, that is your right. Before you left Vegas, did you have a thing for me?

_Omigod, how am I supposed to answer that? Should I answer truthfully or lie? Stretch the truth? Tell her I did have a thing for her but got over it?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**SillySara:**So I'm guessing you don't want to answer that. You know, your silence suggests something though.

**LilLindsay:**My silence suggests nothing. I'm just debating exactly what I should tell you.

**SillySara:**Would the truth hurt?

**LilLindsay:**Might hurt you.

**SillySara:**I'm a big girl, not much can break me anymore.

**LilLindsay:**Fine, you wanna know everything, I'll tell you everything. On one condition.

**SillySara:**Whats that?

**LilLindsay:**You tell me the truth too. You tell me why you were so pissed off with me before I left, and when I got back. I've given you a month, I'm sure that's enough time for you to figure things out. Do we have a deal?

**SillySara:**Alright then.

**LilLindsay**:Good. I got an idea. Why don't you come over here? That way we can do this face to face. No hiding behind our computer screens. And we won't be able to get mad at each other cos if we wake Linds up, Cat will have us for breakfast. What do you say?

_It took a few minutes before Sara answered me._

**SillySara:**Ok. I'll tell you what, I'll grab some beers on my way over. I have a feeling we might need something stronger than coffee.

**LilLindsay:**Sure thing. I'll see you soon.

**SillySara:**Be there in 20 minutes.

I did a quick clean up before Sara arrived. No use in showing off the empty pizza box that Linds and I had our dinner in, or the clothes lying around the place. Good thing Cat wasn't home to see the mess that Linds and I made tonight, she'd have a fit. Sure enough, 20 minutes after I logged off the computer, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Sara, hey, come in, don't mind the mess," I said opening the door to let the gorgeous woman into our home. Just as I've shut the door, the phone started ringing, "excuse me a minute, just go on through to the lounge room. Hello, Willows residence," I answered.

"Kody, thanks so much for staying home tonight to look after Linds," I smiled.

"No problem Cat, I probably would've been sent home anyway if I had come in."

"How did you know Gil is on the warpath about overtime?"

"Uh, Sara."

"Sara? Ok, I'm interested. Spill," Cat laughed.

"Long story. Do you mind if I tell you tomorrow? I kinda have a visitor."

"Lemme guess, Sara's there?"

"Shut up. Linds is fine, she's asleep."

"Ok, ok. I'll let you go, but trust me, first thing when I get home, I want all the gossip. And don't you two start fighting and waking Linds up either."

"Trust me, we've already agreed on that. Bye Cat," I smiled before hanging up.

I walked into the lounge room but stopped at the door. Sara was gazing at a photo on the bookshelf. A photo of Catherine, Sara and I taken years ago that Lindsay insisted had to be put up. It was the only photo that had Sara and me in it together, taken at a Christmas party Cat and I held. It was in happier times, before all the hostility. I allowed myself to gaze upon Sara and liked what I saw. She was wearing her riding boots with hugging-fit jeans that showed off her perfect arse. A blue tank top which drew attention to her lean figure and soft flesh that showed just below the top. Her hair was down and had those cute little curls at the 

bottom. She just looked so damn irresistible. I just stared at her and didn't notice that she too was staring at me and no longer looking at the photos. _Damn, she's busted me._

"Um, do you want me to put those beers in the fridge?" I mumbled moving to grab the beers off the coffee table.

"Yeah, sure. Here, lemme grab one first." I pulled two beers out of the pack handing them to her and took the rest through to the kitchen. I quickly splashed cold water on my face before heading back out to the lounge room where Sara had sat down on the couch looking rather nervous. I grabbed the beer left on the coffee table before sitting down next to her.

"So, I guess I'll start," I said before taking a long swig of my beer, "you asked me if I had a thing for you before I left Vegas, the answer is no." Sara looked a little bit disappointed by my answer and that confused me.

"So you never liked me in that way?"

"That's not what I said," I skulled the remainder of my beer before putting the empty on the table and turning to face her, "I said I never HAD a thing for you. We're all about being honest here so you need to sit there and listen and not interrupt because I can't believe I'm going to tell you this. When I first met you when you came to Vegas, I was attracted to you. I don't know when or how, but that soon turned into something more. Then before I left, when you were so mad at me, I finally convinced myself that I couldn't be around you anymore and feel this way for you. So yeah, I did leave because of you, but not because you were mad at me, because I was madly in love with you and I couldn't do anything about it. I figured after being away from you my feelings would disappear. This girl I had a relationship with in Australia, her name was Melody. She was just someone to fill the void, a little casual fling but we split up when I called her Sara one night while intimate. She told me to stop running and confront my feelings. When Grissom rang me and asked me to come back, I knew that I couldn't keep running from you. I'm sorry if this truth is too much for you, but you asked for it. If I had my way, I'd never have told you. I made Cat promise and swear that she would never reveal to you exactly what I felt."

"Cath knows?"

"Yeah, she's known from the beginning. I owe her so much because during the last 6 years since you joined our team, she's had to listen to me pour my heart out and I can't imagine that was easy. So there you have it."

"Wow. I really did not expect that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I went and got a couple more beers and went and checked on Lindsay, giving Sara time to process what I had just told her. It's not every day someone comes out and tells you that they had been in love with you for the last 6 years and if someone told me that, it would be a lot for me to think about too. I just hope that this doesn't make our already faltering relationship to go beyond repair. When I returned to the living room, I didn't really expect she would still be there, instead she was, looking confused and mumbling to herself.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have told you after all. Just please don't hate me because of this and you don't have to worry about me acting on my feelings because I would never do anything to jeopardise what we have, or rather what we did have over a year ago," I said sitting down beside her and handing her the beer.

"No Kody, don't apologise. I'm glad you told me. As for hating you that's not possible," Sara said quietly.

"Not possible? Seems like that's how you feel these days," I mumbled looking into my beer bottle.

"No! Never! Look, I want to explain," just then Sara's pager went off, "damn it!" She looked at it then looked up at me with disappointment written all over her face.

"It's ok, really, you gotta go," I gave her a small smile.

"Wish the man would make up his bloody mind, one minute he sends me home cos of overtime, but then he calls me in, I'm really sorry Kody. I did promise you that I would tell you the truth, and I will. I'll call you after I'm finished and we'll get breakfast, is that ok?" Sara put her hand on my leg and locked eyes with mine.

"Sure. Sounds good," I whispered not breaking eye contact. She moved her hand off my leg and I instantly missed the touch. Sara saw the look of disappointment in my eyes when I looked down at my leg where her hand had once been and smiled.

"Good things come to those who wait," she whispered then gave me a soft kiss on my lips before getting up and leaving. I didn't move for ages, replaying the scene over and over in my head. _Did she just kiss me? Omigod, Sara Sidle kissed me. Ok, it was just a light kiss, but still, it's a kiss right?_ I shook myself out of my haze and stood up to head off to bed, knowing that my dreams were going to be very erotic.

I woke up the next morning to an annoying buzz coming from my alarm clock. I quickly looked at the time and saw that it was 6:30 am. Time to get up and shower before waking Linds up for school. I groaned inwardly before remembering that I had a date with Sara for breakfast. I smiled remembering the look in Sara's eyes the night before then started panicking wondering what the hell I was thinking when I told her about how I felt. _What if she decides she does hate me, how will we be able to get back on track? But the look in her eyes last night suggested that maybe she had some sort of feelings for me. Was it lust in her eyes, love? Or was it just pity because I'd been in love with her for a very long time and she knows that she was going to let me down and never return my feelings._

"Kody, are you up?" I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Hey Linds, come on in darl,"

"Morning, Mum rang just before, she's going to take me out to breakfast, told me to be ready by 7, thought I'd better let you know. She said that Sara was coming over to discuss some stuff with you or something," Lindsay looked a little disappointed that she wasn't going to be sticking around to see Sara.

"Yeah she is, but I thought that we were going out to breakfast, never mind. So you're all ready for Mum when she comes?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"Nearly, just gotta pack my school bag. Kodes, what's the deal with you and Sara anyway? I mean, aren't you guys supposed to be hating each other or something?"

"Lindsay Marie Willows, why do I get the feeling you're fishing for some gossip?" I laughed.

"I'm not, just curious. You are in love with her aren't you? Don't think I haven't noticed. Besides, I've heard a few things over the years when you talk to Mum and Aunty Nancy."

"Yes Linds, I love her but doesn't mean she returns the feeling," I said a little sadly.

"I dunno Kodes, I reckon she likes you too. Just bits and pieces I've picked up off her while chatting online, but I'm not going to tell you too much. Just take a chance, you never know," she said shrugging before leaving the room. When did my little cousin get so smart?

Ten minutes after Cat picked up Linds, my cell was ringing. I had just finished my shower and was in the process of finding an outfit to wear for the day when I heard it.

"Shit," I mumbled as I searched for the annoying noise-maker, "hello?" I answered before it rang out and went to voicemail.

"Kody, its Sara."

"Hey there, I hear you're coming around here instead of taking me out for breakfast now," I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, is that all right?"

"Sure, no problems. Wasn't sure if you still wanted to talk to me after my confession last night," I said quietly.

"I made a deal with you, and I'm going to honour it."

"Ok, well how about I cook up something for breakfast then," I offered.

"Only if you want to, you don't have to Kody," Sara said sounding a little amused.

"What you don't think I can cook? I'll have you know I'm an expert cook, you really think Lindsay survived all those years on Cat's cooking?"

"You got a point there, alright, I'm game," she said chuckling.

"Good, so how long until I can expect you?"

"Um, about an hour, give me a chance to go home and shower, got stuck with a decomp and the smell still isn't out, after 3 showers here at work, wouldn't wanna spoil your "famous" breakfast with that smell," she laughed.

"Perfect, see you then, and Sara, be prepared to have your taste buds blown away," I laughed before hanging up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I scanned the kitchen cupboards and the fridge for my necessary ingredients after throwing on some clothes. I know that Sara is a vegetarian so I figured the family recipe for our omelette and garlic bread would be safe enough. When the boys first came over for breakfast I made the omelette and they were very satisfied and complimentary on it, so I know that Sara will love it. I had just finished setting the table when there was a knock on the door. If it were Cat she would've just used her key, so I figure she's gone round to either Nancy's or Warrick's to give us a bit of space. I checked my appearance in the hall mirror before heading to the door. _Oh who am I kidding? Dressing up to look good for Sara when she's probably just going to tell me she isn't interested._ I took a deep breath then threw the door open.

"Hey Sara, come on in," I said smiling brightly.

"I uh, got you these," Sara said nervously handing me a small bunch of white roses.

"Oh Sara, they are beautiful," I exclaimed taking the flowers and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something smells delicious, I'm guessing that's my "to die for" breakfast?" Ok, so avoidance on the flowers but I'll be sure to bring that up later.

"Sure is, go on through to the dining room. I'll just grab a vase to put these in and bring breakfast through. Do you want water or juice, or coffee?"

"Juice sounds good, but let me get it. You cooked the breakfast, least I can do," Sara made her way through to the kitchen and I just followed. A couple of time she brushed against me in the small kitchen organising glasses and juice while I was organising the flowers and serving the breakfast onto plates. Each time she touched me, even the slightest touch I felt my skin tingle and was fast becoming aroused with having her so close in such a domestic setting. I allowed my mind to wander and dreamt of what it would be like to be like this forever. Me and Sara playing house. I was brought out of my daydream quickly when Sara asked me if I was ready.

"My God Kody!" Sara said after the first few mouthfuls, "This is absolutely delicious! How did you make omelette taste this good?"

"It's an old family recipe with two special ingredients," I smiled.

"Hmm, tell me what they are?"

"Ah, they're kinda secret, but I can tell you one of them," I put my fork down and folded my hands under my chin and stared at Sara.

"Tell me," Sara said staring back at me.

"My grandmother, Grammy taught me this recipe while I was growing up. As she mixes all the ingredients together she says to me, 'All we need to add now is the last and most important ingredient, love. If you make something out of love, it will never fail to impress those that you do love."

"Wow, your grandmother sounds like a very smart lady," Sara smiled blushing.

"She was, she taught me a lot growing up, it was very sad when she passed on, but I'll always have cooking to remember her by," I smirked.

"So, you were taught by an expert then huh, nothing beats grandmas cooking."

"Well I'm glad you like it anyway," I blushed.

"Like it? I love it! I think you can safely say that you'll be expecting me over for breakfast more often," Sara smiled finishing up her breakfast.

"Just breakfast huh?" _Omigod, did I just say that? I'm flirting with her, wake up Kody._

"Hmm, maybe, maybe not," Sara raised her eyebrows suggestively. _Dear lord, I know that human combustion has never been proven, but I swear if she looks at me like that again, I'll _

_prove it. Is she flirting back?_ I blushed bright red and got up to clear up the dishes and load the dishwasher. As I grabbed Sara's plate she put her hand over mind and stopped me.

"Leave it, I'll do it. You go sit down on the lounge and relax, I'll be out as soon as I've loaded the dishwasher, go on, and don't even think about arguing with me," Sara said pushing me out of the dining room.

"Ok, only this once though," I smiled and went and sat down on the couch.

From where I was sitting on the couch I could appreciate Sara's beauty as she moved around the kitchen. I couldn't help but stare and part of me knew that Sara knew I was watching her. _Was that an extra swing in her hips as she moved around? I am so confused by what is going on here. I tell her I have been in love with her for years and she turns up to breakfast with white roses. She looks like she may even had dressed up for me, those slacks barely covering her figure and perfect arse, that top which seems to be showing a little cleavage that certainly didn't escape my attention. Hair just the way I like it, and amazingly something I haven't seen much of for the last year or so, her smile. _

"Ok, all done, hope it passes for Cat's inspection," Sara smiled as she sat down on the couch with me.

"If it doesn't, I'll just tell her you did it," I laughed.

"Gee thanks, get me in trouble," Sara nudged me. We sat there in silence after the laughter died down for a few minutes, each waiting for the other to say something. Finally Sara turned on the couch and looked at me. I took a deep breath before turning to face her, preparing myself for what she was about to say to me.

"Ok, time for the truth," Sara sighed and took my hand in hers, "first of all I want to apologise for the way I treated you. It wasn't fair on you, especially because you did nothing wrong."

"Well if I did nothing wrong then why did you go right off at me, telling me you hated me in front of the whole lab?"

"I'm getting to that, please you need to listen to everything, same deal as you had ok, you sit there and listen and don't interrupt," she put her finger over my lips as she said this and I had to resist the urge to kiss her finger. I just nodded my head, not taking my eyes from hers, "good girl," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"It all really started back when I arrived in Vegas. I became attracted to one of my co-workers. But I just pushed that attraction to the back of my mind, thinking that nothing would ever happen, because one thing I've always prided myself on was that I would not fall in love with or date anyone I work with. But it was always there, growing deeper and about 2 years ago, I realised something. Something I had never felt before. I was in love with this person. Completely, hopelessly in love. And it scared me. So I did the only thing I knew to defend myself because I didn't want to get hurt. I pushed this person away from me, but no matter how much I pushed, this person just pushed back, making it harder and harder for me to push. Eventually, I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore, so I told them that I hated them, told them in front of the whole lab and then refused to look at them or talk to them, because I was scared that I was so much in love with them."

"Sara…" I whispered, clueing in finally.

"I'm really sorry Kody, I was scared," Sara had a tear trickling down her face and she looked down. Instinctively, I wiped the tear away from her cheek and she leaned her face into my hand. I brought my other hand up to cup her other cheek and tilted her face so she was looking at me.

"Sara, I'm sorry too," I whispered.

"What for?" she asked looking deep into my eyes.

"This," I said and I leaned in to capture her lips with mine. My heart was going so fast in my chest I thought it would jump out. I couldn't believe what I was doing.

I leaned in closer deepening the kiss, tracing her bottom lip with my tongue, asking to be let in, to explore her in a way I'd always dreamed of. Her lips separated and her tongue joined mine, both fighting for dominance. Her hands snuck up to my hair and she pulled me closer to her, leaning back so I was half laying on top of her on the couch. The need for air became too much for both of us and we pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Wow," I whispered standing up and straightening my hair and clothes.

"I'll say," Sara said sitting up on the couch. Just then, the front door opened and Cat walked in._ Dammit Cat, bad timing. _ I just looked at Sara and she smiled shyly and looked down, then I focused my attention on my cousin who just stood there looking back and forth between Sara and me smirking.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" she laughed.

"Shut up," I said blushing.

"Well its about damn time you two sorted this thing whole thing out, one way or another, by the way Kody, you missed a smudge," Cat laughed pointing at my lips.

"I so hate you right now, don't you have a sister or a boyfriend you could be annoying?"

"Now where's the fun in that? Not when I have a perfectly fun cousin to pick on," Cat laughed, "but no seriously, I'm only here for a couple of minutes, need to pick some clothes and stuff up, Nancy's picking Linds up after school and looking after her tonight, and uh, as for me, don't expect me home."

"Kinky," I smirked.

"Very!" Cat laughed then left the room.

"I'm sorry," I laughed sitting back down next to Sara, "I really hoped she wouldn't be home soon."

"That's ok, really. But uh, now that she's sorta out of the room, any chance we can pick up where we left off? I mean if you want to."

"If I want to? Sara were you not listening last night when I said that for the last god knows how many years that I have been in love with you? If I want to?"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already will you," Sara laughed pulling me closer again. This time when Catherine walked into the living room, neither of us even bothered to stop and acknowledge that she was leaving.

After making out on the couch for awhile I figured it was time that we talked about what exactly was happening here and where we wanted this thing to go.

"Sara," I sat up and smiled, "I think I might go put the coffee on, cos I think that we need to talk about this."

"Hmm, I'd rather make out some more," Sara said planting small kisses on my shoulder.

"Oh there'll definitely be more making out, AFTER we talk," I giggled standing up. I felt two arms snake around my waist and Sara pulled me back down to her lap.

"I didn't say you could leave just yet," she whispered in my ear huskily and I felt my body being aroused again and her hands found their way under my shirt and she was making small circles on my belly, "hmm, you feel so good. So soft. I want to kiss you here, and here…" I took a deep breath in when she moved her hands slowly up and I felt her lips connect to my neck, sucking gently on my pulse point. A small moan escaped my throat and I knew I had to stop this while I still could. Not that I wanted to stop but I want so much more from her and need to know exactly what she wants from me. While Sara was distracted kissing my neck, my hands covered hers and quickly undid the clutches she had over me. Jumping up from the couch, I ran into the kitchen laughing, throwing a quick look over my shoulder at Sara who just sat on the couch pouting, wondering what just happened.

I put the kettle on and set about getting coffee ready when Sara walked into the kitchen.

"Sneaky Willows, you'll only get away with that once you know," she smiled leaning against the counter.

"Is that you what you think huh? Maybe once is all I needed," I could see Sara smirking even though I didn't need to look at her, "but then again, you never know." Sara groaned, "Please tell me you don't plan on torturing me like that again, seriously, a girl can only put up with so much you know."

"Hmm, payback's a bitch right," I laughed.

"Payback?"

"Yeah, for all those times I was tortured by you. By those clothes you would wear, wondering what you were wearing underneath, wondering how good you tasted, how.."

"STOP! If you don't want me to take you here and now, you'll stop," Sara moaned covering her face with her hands. I laughed, loving how I could affect this woman like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling," I pouted moving closer to her.

"Hmm, I like that name, I could get used to hearing you call me that," Sara smiled reaching out to take my hands and pull me flush against her.

"And I could get used to saying it, darling," just as I was about to lean in to kiss her, the kettle whistled, "coffees ready." I laughed when Sara groaned again but let me go with a smile.

"So what sort of talk are we talking about here?" Sara asked nervously. I smiled at her as I handed her a coffee mug.

"Not here, lets go sit out on the patio, more comfortable," I took her hand and led her outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

We sat in silence sipping coffee for awhile watching the traffic going past in the mid morning rush. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sara looking at me with a faraway gleam in her eyes.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" I asked softly, putting my mug on the small table and reaching out to take her hand.

"You."

"Me? Good things I hope," I blushed.

"Only the best for you baby," Sara interlocked her fingers with mine smiling.

"Charmer," I laughed.

"Kody, what are we doing here?" Time to get serious.

"I could ask you the same thing. I know what I want but I don't know what you want," I sighed.

"I'm scared. I want this so much but I will admit to you, I'm not good at the whole relationship thing. Besides, I come with a lot of excess baggage. I get moody, I have a tendency to blow up sometimes as you've seen, and I withdraw. I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to not be with you. So you see my dilemma?"

"I'm scared too Sara, but together I think we can work on each other's issues and have something wonderful here. If you need time to think about this, that's fine. But I don't want this to be something casual or a quick fuck. I care about you a lot, and I won't be satisfied with anything less than the whole deal. Romance, dating, the works."

"I understand. I wouldn't be satisfied with anything less either. But do you mind if I go and think about things for a bit? There's a few loose ends I need to tie up. How about dinner tonight? I'll take you out, and I promise, you'll know by then what I want."

"A date? Wow, Sara taking me out on a date," I mocked surprised.

"Shut up you, and again, you tell anyone I have a softer side, I'll deny it."

"Your secret is safe with me, and I'll be ready by 6. Is that enough time? I gotta work tonight."

"Yeah that's fine. I'm working too so how about I pick you up and then we'll go straight to work afterwards?" I nodded as we stood up, "Alright, well I'll go then."

"Forgetting something?" I smirked as she started walking down the patio stairs.

"Huh?" I just closed the distance between us and put my arms around her neck, "Oh." I pulled her in for a slow kiss, letting our tongues dance together before oxygen became an issue.

"Bye," I whispered letting her go.

By 4 o'clock I was showered searching my wardrobe for something to wear. Because we were going into work afterwards I knew it had to still be casual, but I still wanted something kinda sexy. Putting up with Greg's comments will just be worth it if Sara and I decide to take things further and have a relationship. I couldn't decide between the black sports top which showed off my figure nicely or the blue blouse which allowed others to have a nice view of my front assets. I figured I would give Nick a call, get a man's perspective on which top looks best with my Levi's.

"Stokes," was the answer after two rings.

"Nicky, I need your help! I'm having a fashion crisis," I cried over the phone.

"A what? Wouldn't Cat be more appropriate as a helpline?"

"No! She's er, busy," I giggled knowing what no one else on the graveyard shift knows.

"What about Nancy?"

"Come on Nicky, just hear me out ok? I need a man's perspective."

"Oh, so hot date tonight then huh? Alright give it to me," Nick laughed.

"Ok, so I'm wearing my Levi's. Which top, the black sports one that's kinda tight," I started.

"Oh, the hot one!"

"Nicky!"

"Sorry, sorry, go on, the other one?"

"The blue blouse, pale blue with the two tiny pockets on the breasts."

"Hmm, tough decision girl. Tell me about this guy you're going on a date with and then I'll let you know," Nick was fishing.

"Sorry bud, no can do," I laughed.

"Aw come on, tell me tell me tell me, please?" I can just imagine Nick's face on the other end of the phone. Puppy dog eyes, pouting. The same look he gives me when I hold out the results on him.

"Nope. Please, just tell me, which one do you think would be best?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"You'll see me wearing the same outfit tonight at work," I laughed knowing that would help his decision.

"Well, the blue one then, definitely. Brings out your eyes," Nick said quickly.

"Thanks bud, now you have to promise no teasing tonight!"

"Sorry, can't do that, have fun! Oh, and don't be late, rumour has it that Griss is cranky, definitely not going to be an easy night, talk to you later girlie," Nick said then hung up.

Sara arrived early, looking hotter than ever, if that were even possible. Like me she settled for casual due to heading straight into work, but sexy casual. I know I'm going to have a hard time at work tonight, especially if I'm paired up with her. For once, I hoped Griss paired me up with someone else.

"Hi," Sara said shyly, holding out a rose.

"Hi, you look, wow!" I murmured taking the rose.

"Thank you, you look great too. I can't believe how nervous I am," she muttered.

"Come in, I'll just go put this in something. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Sara blushed.

"Are you flirting with me Sidle?" I giggled, cocking my eyebrow up.

"Maybe, is it working?"

"Well I don't know, maybe you should say hello properly?"

"I thought kisses happened at the end of the date?" Sara teased.

"Seeing as the end of our date will be in the car park of the lab, you sure you want to wait til then? Nick's already itching to find out who the "mystery man" is," I teased back.

"Oh, so's Greg," Sara laughed moving in to put her arms around my waist.

"Hmm, so maybe we could get the kiss out of the way now then?" I suggested.

"You sure you can trust me to stop at just a kiss?"

"You better, because I'm hungry, for food!" I laughed when Sara smirked.

"Of course, better not keep a lady waiting then," she whispered moving in closer, brushing her lips softly across mine. I moaned when she pulled back.

"Sara," I warned quietly.

"You say something?" I felt her breath against my lips.

"Kiss me, now!" I demanded moving in. Even though we spent the morning making out on the couch, nothing compared to how this kiss made me feel. It was soft but demanding, tongues fighting for control, full of love and emotion. I snaked my hands up around the back of her head, pulling her even further into this kiss. I felt rather than heard her moan from the back of her throat, and she pulled my body flush against her and moved her hands down to my arse. This time it was me moaning as I arched my body against her. When we broke 

away from the kiss, I looked into Sara's eyes and was comforted by what I saw there. Lust, love and frustration. She was as aroused as I was and suddenly, I didn't care if we didn't eat out tonight, hell, I'd call take out if it meant more of what I had just experienced.

"Sara," I whispered quietly still holding eye contact with her.

"Hmm?"

"What do you say we order in?"

"Thank god, cos I don't think I want to share you with anyone out there just yet," she said huskily.


	12. Chapter 12

After calling for pizza's, we were told that we had a 30 minute wait before they would arrive. Not wanting our first time to be rushed, I convinced Sara to sit down in the lounge room for awhile with me. In front of us, we had the Willows family album that Sara had found on the bookshelf. Together we were looking at photos of Cat and me when we were younger. Lindsay had put this album together a few years ago as a present for both Catherine and I one mother's day. I was so touched by the gesture of being included and the album was fantastic.

"Wow, I love this photo," Sara laughed pointing to one of me when I was four years old visiting Cat and Nancy. Somehow Cat and Nancy had dressed me up as a chicken and the two of them took me trick or treating with Aunt Lilly.

"Ah, the Halloween photo. Back in Australia, we don't do trick or treating much so the two monsters there," I said pointing at Cat and Nancy dressed up as monsters, "persuaded Aunty Lilly to take us. I can't believe I'm letting you look at all this," I laughed.

"Aw, you're so cute though. Still are baby," Sara kissed me on my nose before turning to the next page. We spent the whole time waiting for our dinner flipping through the album pages and I told her many stories about the meaning behind some of the photos. Lindsay had done a good job, including a lot of my own personal photos from Australia. After Sara had finished her veggie pizza and I had finished my supreme pizza, we took our dishes and cups into the kitchen to load the dishwasher. As I was closing the door to the dishwasher, I felt two hands snake around my waist from behind and lips on my neck. I turned the machine on before leaning back against her, breathing in her musky smell and covering her hands with my own.

"Kody, I made a decision today," she whispered turning me around in her arms and pushed me up against the dishwasher, "and I want to try this, see where this leads. I want to wake up in your arms, hold you, kiss you whenever I want. I want to make love to you, hear you call my name and know that you are mine and I am yours."

"Oh Sara," I gasped pulling her head towards mine and crashed my lips on hers.

The kiss started out slowly, passionately but soon turned into something more. Sara leaned into me, pushing me against the dishwasher, the tiny vibrations from it moving through both of us. I groaned and Sara's hands came down to cup my arse and she lifted me up on top of the machine. I put my hands under Sara's top, deciding that she had way too many clothes on. As I lifted the garment over her head, we broke from our kiss, both panting heavily. I threw the shirt onto to floor and admired the new view I had. Sara was unbuttoning my blouse as I traced my finger around the edge of her bra, noticing the small shiver that escaped her. I moved in, licking her earlobe before whispering in her ear, "You are so fucking hot in that, but I reckon you look better with nothing on." Sara moaned and ripped the rest of my buttons, pulling my shirt apart as I lashed onto her neck with my lips. It was less than a moment before my blouse was joining hers on the floor, quickly followed by my bra. I felt Sara's hand cover my breasts, causing me to bite where I was so lovingly sucking, her pulse point. Sara moaned and arched her body in between my legs. I wrapped my legs around her waist, preventing her from going anywhere. I undid her bra and threw in onto the long forgotten pile of clothes in the middle of the kitchen floor. Sara moved in to take one of my erect nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue and gently blowing. I moaned and ran my hands through her hair, encouraging her. As she placed gentle kisses and suckled me, I felt her hands moving down to my jeans. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back so she could see the look in my eyes, so she could see that I was so turned on and wanted her badly. I leaned down and kissed her as she undid my button on my jeans. I braced my hands on either side of me so I could lift my hips as Sara slid my jeans off, quickly followed by my g-string. I pulled her close for another kiss as her hands wandered over my naked shoulders.

I whispered in her ear huskily, "I want you Sidle. I want you now!"

She traced her hands down the sides of my body til she reached my hips. She pulled back far enough for me to see the lust in her eyes, which made me shudder with excitement. Her hands were already touching the insides of my thighs slowly making their way towards my centre which was already dripping with desire.

As I moaned in frustration she gently stroked my clit murmuring, "You're so wet baby, I want to taste you."

I leaned back, opening my legs further, as she moved her head down to capture my clit in her mouth. I arched my back in pleasure as a small moan escaped from the back of my throat. I played with her hair as she flicked my clit furiously with her tongue then gently, she slipped two fingers into my centre.

I moaned, threw my head back and screamed in ecstasy, "S-s-s-sara, oh yessssss!" I reached up and grabbed onto the overhead cupboards, as the pace quickened and I could feel the climax rising. Sara could feel my body as it tensed and knew I was on the verge of exploding.

She whispered, "Come for me baby, I'm ready to taste your sweetness." Her words added to the sensation of her fingers and made my body quiver and sent me to the heavens as I rode out my everlasting orgasm. Sara lapped up my juices as I came back down to earth and pulled her head up to kiss her, tasting myself on her lips.

"Fuck you taste good," she panted.

"Bedroom, now!" I demanded in between breaths and she picked me up and carried me into my bedroom while I attacked her neck, sucking and biting. She nearly dropped me when I bit a little too hard on her pulse point and I felt her fingers dig into my arse. As soon as we were in the bedroom, she put me down, allowing me to take the lead.

A couple of hours later, I stared at Sara's naked back and smiled. Remembering the events of earlier, how she screamed my name as I took her over the edge once, twice then three times. I ran my fingers softly down her back and felt her shiver. I smiled as she turned around and looked me deeply in the eyes.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi yourself," I replied leaning in to kiss her nose.

"Hmm, so it wasn't a dream?"

"No way baby, it was all real. Any regrets?" I asked nervously.

"Only one," she whispered.

"What's that?" I was afraid to ask.

"That we took so long to get here," she smiled wrapping her arms around me, "but I'm glad we're finally here."

"And where is here?" I asked.

"Let's see where it takes us, but first, let it take us to the shower, we're already running late for work, wanna save water?" she grinned wickedly.

"Can I trust you?" I growled at her before kissing her quickly and then taking off for the shower. After redressing in the clothes on the kitchen floor, we shared a quick but passionate kiss before heading into work in our separate cars, hoping the traffic was light so we weren't late for work. We arrived with five minutes to spare, both rushing into the break room laughing, ignorant to the boys confused stares. I headed straight for the coffee pot while Sara sat down next to Greg on the couch and picked up the latest forensic journal, flashing her famous smile to her best mate who just looked at her like she had two heads.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"What?" Sara smiled at him as I handed her a hot cup of coffee.

"Your date, looks like it went well," Greg smirked.

"Huh?" Sara blushed.

"So, who is he?" Greg fished.

"Not telling, leave me alone," Sara swatted him with her journal.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, I'll just go and get some 'tools' and make an impression of those teeth marks you have on your neck, right here," Greg touched the spot where I had accidently bitten Sara during our lovemaking.

"You will do no such thing, leave her alone, there's work to be done," Grissom said walking in, sporting a 'pissed off' look, "where's Warrick?"

"Uh, he not here yet boss?" I asked hoping not to piss him off anymore.

"No, it doesn't seem like it. Might have to call Cath in tonight too, got a big one. Multiple in the desert, I'll need all hands on this one, you too Greg. Go and get your gear all sorted, day shifts going to take our other cases off our hands until this one is solved. Mayors orders, go." We all quickly got up and took off out of the break room, knowing better than to sit around taking our time when Gris is in a mood like this. Nick looked at me with raised eyebrows and I just shrugged.

Nick, Sara, Greg and I all arrived at the crime scene 40 minutes later, just ahead of Warrick and Cath who didn't look very happy about being called in. Gris had already started processing the scene with Brass hot on his heels. As we gathered our kits, we scanned the crime scene quickly before getting started. Twenty minutes later, Nick and Greg were checking the perimeter for evidence when a dark SUV stopped next to the CSI's vehicles. Three people emerged from the vehicle, all wearing suits and had plastic ID cards hanging from their breast pockets and approached the police officers at the tape. Flashing their cards, the police officers pointed to Nick and Greg whom had stopped and stared at the attractive woman leading the pack.

"Meow," Greg said under his breath quickly.

"Ditto," Nick smirked turning on his Texan charm smile.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my crime scene?" the woman growled.

"Nick Stokes, CSI Las Vegas, and who might you be ma'am?"

"Lara Smith, Head CSI Australia. Now do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing in my crime scene?" Nick took a step back as he saw his boss approaching.

"Gil Grissom, Head CSI Las Vegas, what's the problem here?" Gris said from behind the pack. Lara turned around slowly with a smile creeping onto her face.

"Well well well, if it isn't the one that got away?" Sara, Cath, Warrick and I all wandered over to see what the commotion was about.

"Lara," Gil said softly.

"Lara?" I said smiling recognising my mentor from Australia.

"Kody Willows! So this is where you disappeared to?" Lara chuckled opening her arms to engulf me in a hug. As I stepped back I noticed the look on Sara's face, and offered her a smile for reassurance.

"So what brings you guys all the way out here?" I asked recognising the two guys from dayshift CSI in Australia with her.

"This is my crime scene, we're here to process it," Lara said staring into Grissom's eyes who was still just standing there speechless. It was then that I realised that Grissom was the love of her life that never came to be in the past. I smiled to myself and an idea formed.

"How about we take a ten minute break guys and let these two get territorial, hot coffee in my van, lets go," I shouted to everyone, flashing Lara a knowing look.

Back at the lab a few hours later, Grissom and Lara had come to an understanding. Grissom, Nick and Greg would be working the multiple with Lara and her boys while the rest of us took on the other cases and relieved dayshift. With no cases requiring our immediate attention, Warrick, Cath, Sara and I took a break in the tea room.

"So, tell us about this Lara girl Kody, what's she like?" Warrick asked.

"She's not a girl, she's probably just as nerdy as Grissom. They'd make a perfect match," Kody said laughing, and Sara choked on her sandwich.

"Perfect match, that's saying something," she exclaimed.

"Alright you two, spill it, you know something, and you know something," Cath said pointing at both Sara and I.

"All I know, is that Lara met the love of her life years ago on some seminar that went for three weeks, but at the time she was engaged and although the feeling was mutual, the time wasn't right, so and I quote here, she 'let him get away', I just recognised the same look on her face tonight when she saw our bug man that she had when she told me the story. You don't have to be a genius like our Sara here to figure that out," I said.

"And all I knew, was that Gil has always been in love with some lady called Lara, which is obviously our friend from Australia," Sara smiled at me, quickly squeezing my knee under the table.

"Well it seems that Gil has been smiling all night, so finally we can all stop walking on eggshells around here. Anyway, lets call it a night and head home huh?" Cath said smiling at Warrick.

"Sounds like a great idea Cat," I smirked at her, "and will I expect you home anytime soon?"

"Doubt you'd want me home anytime soon, right cuz?" Cath smirked back playing my game.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A year later, I was sitting around the back yard of the new house that Sara and I had just bought, watching my guests interact with each other and smiled.

"Hey baby, what you thinking about?" Sara whispered in my ear wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"Everything, how much has changed in the last year, you, me, everyone, I just can't believe how happy I am," I smiled. I looked over at Nick and Greg trying to throw the other in the pool and Lindsay sneaking up behind them with Warrick and Jeremy to push them both in together. Sitting beside the pool Brass was entertaining Detective Curtis, his lady friend, with another one of his stories. Under the gazebo, Grissom was sharing an intimate moment with Lara, they had become quite the couple over the last year, both travelling between Las Vegas and Australia to spend time together until Lara's transfer comes through. Catherine and Nancy came through the back door with the salads, both in a heated argument about microwaves. I smiled up at Sara and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Sara asked.

"Can't I kiss the person that I love whenever I feel like without an excuse?"

"Love huh?"

"Yeah baby, forever and always."

- THE END


End file.
